subnauticafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Subnautica
Subnautica to gra stworzona przez Unknown Worlds Entertainment. Subnautica pozwala graczowi badać niezbadaną obcą planetę przez nurkowanie i podróżowanie w łodziach podwodnych. Planeta jest prawie w całości pokryta wodą, co oznacza, że gracz musi nurkować z akwalungiem niemal dla wszystkich zasobów, takich jak metal i ulepszenia. Podsumowanie Zanurz się w głębiny obcego podwodnego świata pełnego zasobów, stworzeń, cudów i zagrożeń. Buduj wyposażenie i łodzie podwodnych w celu zbadania bujnych raf koralowych, wulkanów, systemów jaskiń i innych elementów - Wszystko to podczas próby przetrwania. Strona nadrzędna "Subnautica" jest pierwszoosobową grą wideo osadzoną w przyszłości na wodnej, niezbadanej planecie, stworzoną i wydaną przez Unknown Worlds Entertainment, która łączy cechy gatunku survival i eksploracyjnego. Subnautica pojawiła się na Steam w dniu 16 grudnia 2014 r w ramach programu Wczesny dostęp i została wydana w całości 23 stycznia 2018 r. Gra jest dostępna na PC (Steam, Sklep Epic Games & Humble Bundle), VR ( Steam i Oculus Home), PS4 oraz Xbox One. Ze względu na zasady aktualizacji zorientowane na programistę na platformie Steam, ta wersja otrzymuje aktualizacje najwcześniej. Deweloperzy [http://unknownworlds.com/subnautica/the-crew-of-subnautica The crew of Subnautica] Reżyserzy i producent Charlie Cleveland= Website: http://www.charliecleveland.com Charlie uczęszczał na Case Western Reserve University i otrzymał tytuł B.S. w inżynierii komputerowej. Pracował jako inżynier oprogramowania w IBM, Papyrus, CogniToy i Stainless Steel Studios, w Grand Prix Legends, MindRover i Empire Earth. W maju 2001 r. Opuścił firmę Stainless Steel, aby rozpocząć pisanie Natural Selection. Charlie pisał artykuły do Game Developer Magazine i Game Design Perspectives oraz przemawiał w Casuality (2006). Wystąpił również na konferencji Game Developer's w: * 2011 (The 1 Hour Video Game MBA) * 2013 (The Velveteen Marine). |-| Max McGuire= Jeszcze w szkole średniej Max pracował jako asystent dr Benoit Mandelbrot w IBM Research. Po ukończeniu Uniwersytetu Carnegie Mellon w 2001 r. U B.S. Matematyka i podwójny magister informatyki, Max dołączył do Iron Lore Entertainment (Game Developer Choice Best New Studio) jako pierwszy pracownik. Podczas pracy w firmie Iron Lore Entertainment Max pełnił rolę głównego programisty silników i odegrał kluczową rolę w rozwoju technologii i narzędzi kryjących się za dwoma pierwszymi tytułami, Titan Quest i Titan Quest: Immortal Throne. |-| Cory Strader= Cory uczęszczał do Massachusetts College of Art, na kierunku ilustracja. Pracował w Stainless Steel Studios jako artysta cyfrowy od ponad pięciu lat, zajmując się modelowaniem 3D, teksturowaniem i pracami koncepcyjnymi nad Empire Earth, Empires: Dawn of the Modern World oraz Rise & Fall: Civilizations at War. Następnie pracował jako Senior Texture Artist i Concept Art on Lair oraz kilka niezapowiedzianych tytułów w Factor Five. On i Charlie zaczęli razem pracować nad Natural Selection w sierpniu 2000 roku, a jego prace były wielokrotnie prezentowane w Spectrum and Expose. |-| Hugh Jeremy= Hugh jest Australijczykiem, ale staramy się go nie bronić. Zaatakował nasze biuro w San Francisco i od tego czasu pracujemy, aby nauczyć go mówić po angielsku. Hugh posiada BCom w dziale finansów i księgowości, myśli tylko w arkuszach kalkulacyjnych i lubi making movies przez cały dzień. Animatorzy Colin Knueppel= On jest nerdowskim chłopcem z farmy, który zamienił się w animatora / technika. Pracował nad Mass Effect 1, sekwencjami w grze BioShock Infinite, większością osprzętu Natural Selection 2 i obecnie animacją w Subnautyce ''. Lubi spacery w parku i długie strzelanki FPS. |-| Louis Karim= Gdy tylko ukończył szkołę inżynierii, Louis postanowił pójść bardziej artystyczną drogą. Zaczął od nauki modelowania postaci swojej pierwszej pracy, ale zdał sobie sprawę, że animacja była jego prawdziwym powołaniem. Uczęszczał do Animation Mentor, a od ukończenia studiów pracował jako animator filmów, seriali telewizyjnych i reklam w krajach takich jak Singapur, Rosja, Liban i Bahrajn. Obecnie jest animatorem i riggerem w '''Subnautyce. |-| Brandt Wojak= Brandt ukończył Madison College, z dyplomem Associate in Animation and Concept development. Do zespołu offsite dołączył latem 2012 roku, pracując nad animacjami do Natural Selection 2. Sprawdź niektóre z jego prac w: * https://www.youtube.com/user/Bwojakification |-| Scott MacDonald= Scott pochodzi z Carlisle UK, niedaleko granicy ze Szkocją. Pracował w filmie i telewizji, teraz pracuje nad zdalnymi grami w Południowej Walii w Wielkiej Brytanii. Często można go spotkać późno w nocy w codziennej pogoni za jeszcze większą ilością kawy, aby zaspokoić typowy dla niego kofeinę zwyczaj. |-| Brian Cummings= Brian (Alpha) dołączył do zespołu pod koniec 2009 roku po ukończeniu Art Institute of California w San Francisco. Przed przeprowadzką tutaj pracował jako kontraktowy artysta 3D na dwóch opublikowanych tytułach komputerowych w Birmingham w Alabamie. Początkowo zatrudniony, aby pomóc w zarządzaniu sztuki, Brian wypełnia teraz lukę między artystami a silnikiem. Pracował również jako redaktor kilku filmów kinowych Natural Selection 2, w tym filmów Fade Reveal, Lerk Reveal i Gorge Belly Slide. Software Engineers Jonas Bötel= Website: http://lumpn.de Po prawie dwukrotnym wycofaniu się z uniwersytetu, by robić gry komputerowe zamiast uczyć się o skolemizacji i weryfikacji formalnej, Jonas uzyskał tytuł magistra informatyki i tworzy teraz gry komputerowe. Hah! Nieznana kariera Charliego Jonasa w Unknown Worlds rozpoczęła się jako mapper dla Natural Selection 1, gdzie udało mu się ukończyć jeden pokój. Zachęcony tym ogromnym sukcesem, uruchomił najszybsze serwery NS1 w Europie w dniu premiery i wciąż pamięta, jak wkrada się do centrum danych uniwersytetu, aby oderwać się tak, jakby to było wczoraj. Jonas naprawia błędy, optymalizuje wydajność, powoduje bałagan i nosi koszulkę "I break the build" z wielką dumą. Lubi podróże, a czasem robi przyzwoitego hrabiego hrabiego von Count, włączając w to nietoperze i błyskawice. |-| Scott Thunelius= Scott jest programistą i artystą 3D. Większość swojej kariery spędził pracując nad MMORPG, a teraz szczęśliwie przebywa w podwodnym krajobrazie "kodu" Subnautiki. Kiedy nie robi gier, gra muzykę i systematycznie próbuje umieścić każdy grill, który można znaleźć w Teksasie z powodu swojej nienasyconej miłości do mostka. |-| Andreas Urwalek= Game programming (Austria) |-| David Kalina= David Kalina jest współzałożycielem i współwłaścicielem nagradzanego studia gry Tiger Style. Kalina założył Tiger Style z Randym Smithem w 2009 roku i wydał nagradzaną grę Spider: The Secret of Bryce Manor, a ostatnio nominowaną przez Independent Games Festival grę Waking Mars. Kalina jest weteranem branży gier, wcześniej pracował nad takimi projektami jak Splinter Cell Toma Clancy'ego, Deus Ex: Invisible War i seria Thief. Kalina mieszka obecnie w Austin w Teksasie. World Designers Michael Schouten= Michael był pierwotnie uczestnikiem mapy Natural Selection 1. W 2007 roku ukończył studia na Uniwersytecie w Glasgow i pracował jako tester funkcjonalności przed dołączeniem do zespołu poza siedzibą w 2010 roku. Został zatrudniony jako projektant poziomów i przyczynił się do kilku map Natural Selection 2. Obecnie tworzy środowiska dla Subnautici. |-| Oliver Hobbs= Oli dołączył do zespołu offsite w czerwcu 2009 roku jako mapper dla Natural Selection 2. Spędza swój czas narzekając, będąc cyniczny i pijąc herbatę. |-| Andrew Jones= Andrew uczęszczał na Oxford Brookes University i otrzymał tytuł licencjata w dziedzinie architektury. W ciągu dnia przyczynił się do powstania NS1 i dołączył do zespołu UWE w 2009 roku, początkowo by pomóc w utrzymaniu strony internetowej. Wkrótce przeniósł się do sztuki i projektowania poziomów, a nikt nie miał serca, aby powiedzieć mu, aby go spakować. Kiedy nie robimy ani nie gramy w gry, Andrew ma wiele zainteresowań, takich jak rzut cegłą, desperacja i oddychanie. Mieszka w Londynie. |-| Jake Smith= Jake jest artystą z dyplomem Associate Computer Animation oraz licencjatem w dziedzinie sztuk pięknych na University of Utah. Rozpoczął pracę nad niestandardową mapą dla NS2, która przyciągnęła uwagę Charliego i Cory'ego, a ostatecznie doprowadziła do pracy na rzecz dalszego rozwoju tego poziomu i do pracy nad projektami na przyszłe poziomy. Kontynuuje pracę nad projektowaniem poziomów dla NS2 i przyszłych projektów. |-| Kiel McDonald= |-| Liam Tart= Liam współpracował z UWE przy Natural Selectin II. Po tym Liam zaczął pracować nad Alien Isolation w Creative Assembly, a potem był w Sony, pracując nad PSVR. Wrócił do CA, by pracować nad Halo Wars, a teraz dołącza do UWE. Sprawdź niektóre z jego prac here or on his official website. Artyści koncepcyjni Cory Strader= Cory uczęszczał do Massachusetts College of Art, na kierunku ilustracja. Pracował w Stainless Steel Studios jako artysta cyfrowy od ponad pięciu lat, zajmując się modelowaniem 3D, teksturowaniem i pracami koncepcyjnymi nad Empire Earth, Empires: Dawn of the Modern World oraz Rise & Fall: Civilizations at War. Następnie pracował jako Senior Texture Artist i Concept Art on Lair oraz kilka niezapowiedzianych tytułów w Factor Five. On i Charlie zaczęli razem pracować nad Natural Selection w sierpniu 2000 roku, a jego prace były wielokrotnie prezentowane w Spectrum and Expose. |-| Pat Presley= Wolni Artyści koncepcyjni |-| Alex Ries= Alex Ries został zatrudniony po ukończeniu Subnautica V1.0 do pracy nad sztuką koncepcyjną na przyszłość expansion z Subnautica. Został zatrudniony po wielu komentarzach na temat jego stanowisk DeviantArt ludzi mówiących, że jego sztuka przypomina im Subnautica lub że powinien pracować nad grą, po skontaktowaniu się z Unknown Worlds został zatrudniony. |-| Mikhail Rakhmatullin= Mikhail jest niezależnym artystą koncepcyjnym, którego pełne uczestnictwo w tworzeniu koncepcji Subnautici pozostaje niepotwierdzone. Jego jedynymi potwierdzonymi tworami są wzory Żniwiarza lewiatana i Kombinezonu Prawn. *ArtStation account Artyści FX Sylvain Hel= Sylvain dołączył do Ubisoft Paris jako artysta środowiska 3D na GRAW 2, by cieszyć się cząstkami i efektami wizualnymi na Redsteel 2, Raving Rabbids TV Party i Ghost Recon Future Soldier. Szukając nowych doświadczeń w indie studios, rozpoczął pracę nad Natural Selection 2 pod koniec 2011 roku. Media Simon Chylinski= Projektant dźwięku i muzyki na Subnautica (z wyjątkiem expansji) i Natural Selection 2. Sprawdź niektóre z jego prac na: * Soundcloud * Youtube |-| Lukas Nowaczek= Lukas jest kolejnym pracownikiem z korzeniami w społeczności. Odkąd dołączył do nas w październiku 2012 roku, pracuje nad wszystkimi aplikacjami i stronami internetowymi, które usprawniają pracę w UWE lub służą naszym graczom. Większość swojego wolnego czasu spędza na uczeniu się nowych rzeczy, granie w zbyt wiele gier lub czytanie książek. Cieszy się również swoją podróżą, aby znaleźć idealne piwo rzemieślnicze. |-| Jessica Damerst= Jess jest programistką internetową, która poświęca swój czas na przygotowanie się do kolejnej aktualizacji, a także specjalizuje się w materiałach społecznościowych i aktualizacjach. Pisze także narzędzia, ale raczej powoli, ponieważ Unknown Worlds nieustannie prosi ją o nadanie priorytetu witrynom aktualizacji. Jej umiejętności obejmują słodko rozmawiających ludzi i komputery i płaczą się spać, gdy to nie działa. Aktorzy głosowi Lani Minella= *Lani Minella's website *Lani Minella's Twitter Account Lani jest aktorem głosowym Cesarz Lewiatan. Pracowała także jako aktorka głosowa do "Natural Selection" i "Natural Selection 2", inne gry z "Unknown Worlds". |-| Tony Porter= *Tony Porter's website Tony to aktor dający głos Avery Quinn. |-| Lorelei King= *Lorelei King's website *Lorelei King's twitter Lorelei King jest głosem Marguerit Maida. |-| James Backway= *James Backway's Agency *James Backway's Twitter James Backway daje głos takim postaciom, jak Bart Torgal i Berkeley. |-| Christopher Godwin= *Christopher Godwin Christopher Godwin daje głos takim postaciom, jak Paul Torgal i Captain Hollister. |-| Ramon Tikaram= *IMDb page Ramon Tikaram daje głos takim postaciom, jak Drugi oficer Keen, Ozzy i Danby. |-| Simon Chylinski= Simon Chylinski daje głos postaci gracza, i jest projektantem dźwięku dla Subnautici. * Soundcloud * Youtube |-| Neebs Gaming= Jon Etheridge '' (po lewej) '' i Brent Triplett '' (po prawej) '' są aktorami głosowymi z wiadomości radiowej z centrali Alterra. Brent i Jon grali "Subnautica" na ich popularnym kanale gier Neebs Gaming podczas fazy wczesnego dostępu do gry. Partnerzy Tom Jubert= Freelance Narrative Designer |-| FOX 3D Entertainment= Fox3D z powodzeniem współpracuje z twórcami gier wszystkich rozmiarów i światowej klasy wydawcami z Ameryki Północnej, Europy i Azji. Naszym celem jest tworzenie wysokiej jakości projektów w skali globalnej. - Maxim Vigovsky= Artysta techniczny - Vyacheslav Sedovich= Wcześniej: programista niezależny (Unity Engine), artysta techniczny w Unigine, programista gier Alien Shooter / Zombie Shooter w Sigma Team. - Igor Popov= Inżynier oprogramowania }} FOX 3D Portfolio Animacje i Zwiastuny filmowe Modele Covetreesketchfab.png|Model Gigantycznego drzewa głębinowego z Sketchfab Hanging Fruit Tree Model.png|Model Drzewa latarniowego z Sketchfab Spineeelmodel.png|Model Grasownika rzecznego z Sketchfab Life-form qute-fish.png|Model Przytulaska z Sketchfab Exosuit upgrade.jpg|Model ulepszenia Kombinezonu Prawn z Sketchfab. Nuclearreactormodel2.png|Model Reaktora nuklearnego z Sketchfab Scannermodel.png|Model Skanera z Sketchfab Tech Light Model.png|Model Halogenu z Sketchfab * Fox3D on Sketchfab Ścieżka dźwiękowa * Main article: Subnautica OST Zakup I Jeśli chcesz kupić "Subnauticę", odwiedź oficjalny UnknownWorlds merchandise redbubble store. Przyszłość Podczas gdy "Subnautica" może być obecnie odtwarzana tylko na PC, Mac i Xbox One, wersja PS4 może nastąpić, jeśli wersja Xbox One odniesie sukces pod względem sprzedaży. Przyjęcie w Głębokiej Wielkiej rafie Ian Birnbaum z PC Gamer opisuje Subnautica jako "podwodny Minecraft", zauważając, że "z doświadczonym programistą na czele i bezgraniczną różnorodnością oceanów, z którymi trzeba się borykać, wiele będzie trzeba, aby Subnautica się nie udała. Gdy zestaw narzędzi staje się głębszy, a kształt gry końcowej zostaje ustawiony, '''''Subnautica będzie wyjątkowym przykładem na to, jak przetrwanie może być napięte, satysfakcjonujące i przyjemne.." Marsh Davies z Rock, Paper, Shotgun pochwalił satysfakcjonującą naturę odkrywania świata Subnautici, ale skrytykował " arbitralność " i brak intuicji w niektórych przepisach w grze. Subnautica jest bardzo chwalona przez wielu Youtuberów za bycie bardzo oryginalną. T.J Hafer z IGN dał grze ocenę 9.1/10. Komentując, że Subnautica był jedną z niewielu gier, które chciałby wymazać ze swojej przeszłości i zacząć od nowa. Twierdzi, że gra jest "prawnie przerażająca", podobnie jak w grach typu horror, takich jak "Amnesia" lub "Outlast". Chwali wyjątkowość biomów, ich wizualną tożsamość i ścieżki dźwiękowe, które pomogły utrwalić ich wyjątkowość. Wygłosił także pochwałę dla dźwięku, twierdząc, że pomógł mu w zidentyfikowaniu, w jakim biomie był i jakim stworzeniu miał do czynienia. Hafer bardzo pochwalił opowieść, tłumacząc, że Subnautica bardzo dobrze pokazuje fascynującą historię, zwracając uwagę na złożoność i niuans wielkiego filmu science-fiction. Komplementował również dobrze napisane wpisy do dziennika i logi audio z niezwykle wysoką jakością głosu. T.J pochwalił fakt, że fabuła nie była wymuszonym elementem, a gracze mogli odkrywać i rozwijać się we własnym tempie. Hafer skrytykował, że czasami postęp był w kratkę. Ponadto zwrócił uwagę na to, że jego imersja została zakłócona przez wtrącenia i wstrząsające poziomy zmian szczegółów. Twierdzi, że pokochałby więcej opcji, aby to rozwiązać. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, T.J doszedł do werdyktu, że Subnautica jest szablonem tego, do czego powinny dążyć otwarte gry survivalowe, ponieważ gra była fantastyczna, świeża i przerażająca.. http://ca.ign.com/articles/2018/01/26/subnautica-review Koncepcja artystyczna CoralReefZone7_Small-1024x576.jpg Community_image_1395431473.jpg CoralReef3Large.jpg LavaZoneLarge.jpg LavaZone2Large.jpg KelpForestLarge.jpg LostRiver BonesField V02b lorez.jpg MushroomForestArtwork2.jpg * Main article: Koncepcja artystyczna Filmy Subnautica Cinematic Trailer Subnautica Dangerous Creatures Update Subnautica Aurora Interior Expansion Subnautica PRAWN Update Subnautica Power Nap Update Subnautica Machinery Update Subnautica Gameplay - Early Access Subnautica Crash Sequence Subnautica Farming Update Subnautica Cinematic Trailer Subnautica Eye Candy Update Subnautica Cuddlefish Update * Odwiedź oficjalną [https://www.youtube.com/user/subnautica/videos Subnautica Youtube] po więcej filmów. Wymagania systemowe Windows= |-| Mac OS X= Ciekawostki *''Subnautica'' dzieli ten sam wszechświat co seria Natural Selection. http://imgur.com/a/nC4n1 Datowane Sierpień 18, 2016. ** Jest to dalej wspierane, ponieważ firma Alterra jest producentem różnych materiałów eksploatacyjnych we wszystkich grach Unknown Worlds. Odniesienia * ''Subnautica'' on Wikipedia En:Subnauticafr:Subnautica